


Stiles Fanfic Writer

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, POV Danny Mahealani, Rambling, Silly Stiles Stilinski, Tropes, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Fanfic Writer

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly and not really anything and was written for the prompt "Magical Healing Cock". Contains a reference to "Superdanny", if you squint.

„So, Danny. Can I ask you a question?“ 

Danny walked a bit faster. Stiles was unperturbed.

“It´s for research. You know, I´m a writer. I write fanfiction and stuff…” 

Stiles walked into Danny´s back. 

“Yeah, I know. That´s a bit weird, maybe. But on the other hand, totally not! You should see the stuff that is out there, Danny-boy, I mean… whew. Anyway.” 

Danny briefly wondered if it would help if he ducked into a random classroom. 

At Superman speed, maybe. He sighed.

“What do you want, Stiles?” 

“What is your opinion on the Magical Healing Cock, my buddy?”


End file.
